There is publicly known a process for producing cumene by dehydrating cumyl alcohol to convert into α-methyl styrene, subsequently hydrogenating α-methyl styrene in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to convert into cumene (for example, European Chemical News, Volume 74, Number 1947, 5-11, March 2001). However, the publicly known process was not necessarily satisfied from the viewpoint of efficient production of cumene at low cost.